


Suara yang Dirindukan

by fakirasupan96



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Additional fluff, Fluff, LDR in 90's, M/M, Missing You, Pujangga cihuy, long distance relationshit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya Rangga menelpon kekasihnya dari seberang benua. Walaupun terkadang sunyi hadir diantara percakapannya dengan DIlan, Buat Rangga itu lebih baik daripada bising bersama ribuan orang di New York.





	Suara yang Dirindukan

**Author's Note:**

> percakapan mereka pendek, karena biaya telpon internasional itu mahal sekali, gak kayak zaman sekrang yang kalaupun LDR antar benua tinggal video call dengan wifi cafe atau rumah. jadi harap dimaklumi karena merekapun susah melepas rindu lama-lama hehehe :D.
> 
> doakan mereka langgeng gengs.

Suara yang dirindukan   
  
Tangan Rangga sedikit basah saat menggenggam gagang telepon warna hitam yang terletak di kantor pengelola apartemennya. Ia tengah menunggu kekasihnya mengangkat telepon diseberang benua sana, dan sejujurnya dia sangat-sangat grogi karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menelfon setelah satu bulan ia tinggal disini,  banyak hal yang harus ia persiapkan dan ia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.   
  
Hari menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi di tempat Rangga,  berarti di Jakarta hari sudah malam sekitar pukul 9 juga. Sambungan masih belum diangkat juga di seberang sana,  dan Rangga bertambah grogi dibuatnya. Mr. Eric pengelola apartemen  Rangga yang sedang duduk di mejanya sebentar-bentar mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang tengah ia baca untuk melihat si penyewa dari indonesia ini.  Ia seorang lelaki kaukasian berusia sekitar 50 tahun, ramah namun tetap tegas.     
  
Mr.Eric dan Rangga sudah mulai saling kenal hampir dua minggu lebih. Akhir-akhir ini Rangga sering sekali bertanya ini itu padanya, Mr. Eric menaruh kagum pada pemuda itu,  diusianya yang masih 19 tahun, Rangga sudah hidup sendiri di negara orang,  tanpa sanak saudara yang ia kenal.  Hari ini Rangga pagi sekali menghampiri kantornya.  Dengan wajah yang samar memancarkan sedikit rona merah di wajah ( mungkin karena dingin pikir Mr.  Eric)  Rangga menyapa Mr. Eric.     
  
_ "Morning Mr. Eric,"   
"Ah Rangga, can i help you with something? "   
_ Rangga terlihat ragu-ragu saat ia tanya membuat Mr. Eric penasaran.    
_ "Can.. Can i call a friend in Indonesia from this phone? I promise i am gonna pay for it, "  _ ujar Rangga.   __   
“Of course Rangga, you know how to making an international right?”

_ “Yes .. my friend told me about it yesterday.” _

_ “Okay.., go on.” _

 

Setelah melalui beberapa fase dan operator menghubungkan sambungan ke Indonesia, Rangga pun menunggu telponnya diangkat oleh Dilan (semoga diangkat oleh Dilan).

 

‘Duut...duut..’ masih juga belum diangkat. Apa jam tidur Dilan mulai dimajukan karena aktifitas anak kelas tiga yang semakin gila? Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara telpon yang diangkat diseberang sana. Jantung Rangga semakin berdetak cepat tak karuan. Jangan-jangan yang mengangkat orang tua Dilan, lebih parah lagi Ayah Dilan. Kalau semisal yang mengangkat dia, apa yang harus ia bilang pada ayahnya.

 

“Halo,..” Rangga langsung meleleh. Suara yang ia rindukan selama beberapa minggu ini akhirnya kembali ia dengarkan, rasanya ingin menitikkan air mata saja karena ia terlalu rindu suara itu.

 

“Dilan.., Apa kabar.”

“Rangga, akhirnya kamu nelpon juga.”

“  Maaf, beberapa minggu setelah aku tulis surat padamu, aktifitasku semakin padat. Dan banyak hal yang perlu kukerjakan.

“Iya tidak apa-apa Rangga. Kamu sehat-sehat sajakan disana ? Kamu menelfon darimana?”

“Aku sehat-sehat saja, ya walau kemarin pilek sedikit. Aku menelfon dari kantor pengelola apartemenku.” Dilan tersenyum mendengar kalimat Rangga, syukurlah ia sudah banyak kenalan disana. Seperti yang kalian tahu jika Rangga agak sulit untuk berteman.

“Oh ya? Sepertinya kamu sudah banyak teman disana. Aku turut senang mendengarnya.”

“Lalu bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?”

“ Seperti biasa, semakin sibuk, selalu ada pelajaran tambahan, dan guru-guru yang menekan kami untuk mendapatkan perguruan tinggi yang ternama. Dan Ayah pun mulai cerewet.”

“Namanya juga ayahmu. Kalau tidak cerewet dengan anak laki-lakinya ya berarti bukan ayahmu.”

Mereka tertawa, lalu perlahan sunyi. Bukan sunyi yang menyesakkan tapi malah sunyi yang melegakan, lega karena mereka seperti berdiri berhadap-hadapan sambil memandang satu sama lain.

“Rangga kenapa diam? Nanti uang mu sia-sia kalau kita hanya diam saja.”

“Aku kan sudah bilang, aku lebih memilih sunyi bersamamu dibanding bising bersama ribuan orang.” ujar Rangga.

“Rasanya ketika mendengar deru nafasmu, aku membayangkanmu disini, berpelukan denganku di tempat tidur kita, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.” tambah Rangga. Dilan hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tidak boleh banyak berbicara apalagi berisik karena takut ketahuan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

“Ku harap New York sejauh dari rumahku ke rumahmu.” kata Dilan.

“Aku pun juga berharap seperti itu.”

Lalu kembali sunyi.Mr. Eric masih mencuri-curi dengar percakapan Rangga dengan temannya. Raut wajah Rangga yang saat ini dengan sebelum menelpon berubah drastis sekali. Ia baru melihat air muka Rangga yang seperti ini, tersenyum tulus, pandangan matanya melunak, tidak seperti Rangga yang sering mengobrol dengannya. Rangga memang ramah, tapi tidak se-ramah ini. Rangga seperti sedang menelpon orang yang sangat disayanginya. Mr. Eric jadi semakin penasaran denga hidup anak ini.

“Sepertinya aku harus menyudahi pembicaraan kita.”

“ Janji, secepatnya kamu tulis surat untukku. Kamu sudah bilang ingin memberiku foto-fotomu disana.”

“Iya aku janji. Dan Dilan..,”

“Ya?”

“Aku sayang padamu, dan kamu sangat berarti untukku.” Dilan lagi-lagi ingin sekali berteriak, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dan juga menyembunyikan senyumnya yang makin melebar.

“Aku juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Jika kita beruntung, sampai jumpa di mimpimu malam ini.” ujar Dilan.

 

“ya , sampai jumpa. Selamat tidur, di setiap  saat kamu menutup matamu, jangan lupa jika aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Dan tentunya memelukmu hingga tertidur.”

 

“Iya aku tahu. Itu pun berlaku juga untukmu. Selamat beraktifitas kepunyaan Dilan.”

  
  


Rangga menaruh gagang telpon itu kembali, lalu menghela nafas lega. Senyum masih ada di wajahnya.

“  _Someone special .. i guess_.” ujar Mr. Eric  masih terus memandang majalah yang ia baca. Rangga masih tersenyum.

“ _Yeah.., the only person who knows me better_.” Mendengar hal itu, Mr. Eric pun menutup majalahnya dan menaruhnya di meja.

“ _Your girlfriend_  ?” senyum Rangga berubah menjadi senyum canggung, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup dengan pertanyaan Mr. Eric.

“ _No.., it’s just my bestfriend_.” jawab Rangga, ia perlu berhati-hati dengan identitasnya, ia belum tahu juga bagaimana tanggapan Mr. Eric dengan orang seperti Rangga. Rangga pun juga baru disini.

“ _Oh i see..,  Good luck then_.”

“ _Thank you, Eric. i have to go see you later_.” Rangga melangkah keluar dari kantor Mr. Eric meninggalkan Mr. Eric yang masih penasaran dengan orang yang ditelpon Rangga.

 

“ _How i miss my teenager’s life._  “ gumamnya sembari mengambil kembali majalah yang ia baca, lalu melanjutkan bacaan yang tadi sempat tertunda.


End file.
